The Silences
by potterlockftw
Summary: Sarah is crazy. molly is overly possessive. john is gay. Sherlock is out to get Moriarty. But Sherlock falls in love with john and gets jealous of him being the idol of many people's dreams. but there is a twist, you'll have to read it to find out more ;
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I have made some changes to this chapter regarding some of the comments I got on it... hope it sounds better: D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the fic, unless I decide to make someone up, which I doubt it will because they are all perfect. **

As Sherlock sat crossed legged in the middle of the room playing his violin john sat there on his favourite armchair, legs crossed and fingers intertwined with each other and resting on his upper lip listening intently. John had always loved watching Sherlock play; it soothed him even on the most stressful of days. Sherlock had always had this affect on him, since the very first day they met in the lab, he couldn't quite figure out what it was in Sherlock that made butterflies appear in his stomach the instant he lays eyes on him. Was it his sociopathic ways, his striking good looks and his perfectly prominent cheek bones or was it just his whole aurora and john's intrigue? John really didn't care just as long as Sherlock was always there.

'Would you be so kind as to stop staring at me, it is most distracting.'  
>John had forgotten how long he sat been sitting there gazing longingly at Sherlock, he did it very often, he always forgot about the world, everyone and everything around him. It was just him and Sherlock. 'John, please.' said Sherlock who had now ceased playing his violin and was looking at john 'sorry Sherlock, you know how I get when I hear you play'. Sherlock smiled and there was a slight twinkle in his eye (which john failed to spot) when he said 'I know'.<p>

John stood abruptly trying to force out his feeling for Sherlock which were gradually taking over 'urr, Sherlock...' john started 'yes john, what is it? Something bothering you?' of course Sherlock already knew what it was john wanted to say, he had known for months how john's feelings for him had changed into something more, he could tell by the fidgeting when ever he entered the room and whenever he spoke to him, john's cheeks flushed a harsh shade of crimson. Sherlock had to admit he wanted to be more than just friends but he wanted john to be one to say it first. 'I'm going to get some jam, do you want anything?' Sherlock sighed and replied 'we need more milk.'

Walking around the shop john had forgotten what he had gone there for; he just needed to get out of the flat before he totally lost control and pounced on Sherlock, ripped his clothes off and devoured him right then and there. Whilst john was daydreaming about how perfect Sherlock was he was shunted back to reality. He was suddenly aware of the food falling out of his arms and rolling onto the floor. 'Oh hi Sarah, sorry, was in my own little world.' Sarah was exceptionally pleased to see john (not that she didn't already know where he was) 'john, hi! Fancy running into you' she said picking up the food that had fallen from john's arms 'yea, I'm just getting some milk, Sherlock wants a cuppa so I best be off' john turned to walk away and wanted to get out of their as fast as possible 'john, wait a minute' Sarah called out to him just as he turned his back, john froze on the spot and tensed up, please don't ask me out, please don't ask me out. 'I was wandering, do you want to go for a drink tonight?'. 'Urr... Yea, I suppose so... Where and when?' john cringed at the very words '7pm, the scarlet hound'. John agreed to the arrangement and left the shop as fast as he possibly could. How could the woman not know he was gay, it was so obvious, the way he looked at Sherlock was such a give away, and Sarah wasn't stupid, surely she would notice that, But John could never say no, he hated it when he was rejected so he wouldn't bring the feeling on anyone else. He arrived back at 221b but only to find Sherlock was no longer on his violin but in the shower, he had left to door slightly ajar, on purpose? Or was that just john's wishful thinking?


	2. Chapter 2

**hope you like chapter 1, there is no slash in this chapter but I'm planning on writing some in the next one**

**disclaimer: i wish :'(**

* * *

><p>Once John had left to go to the shop Sherlock immediately sprang up from the floor and was pacing around in deep thought. How could he lure John out of his shell and get him to state his feeling or at least show them. Sherlock was always quick to solve murder case or deduce everything about a person from their shoes but when it came to matters of the heart, especially John's, he was completely dumbfounded. What was he to do?<p>

He had known long was gay from the very first moment he saw him, the product in his hair was such a give away, enough to give a suitable style but not too much so it was subtle, perfect, much like the rest of him. Not to mention the excessive amount of woollen jumpers john had acquired over the years Sherlock had known him, so obviously gay.

Sherlock himself had never once thought upon his sexuality, he never found anyone around him attractive let alone intellectually stimulating enough to hold Sherlock's attention for more that 10 minutes but john was different, he didn't try and impress Sherlock nor did he bully or single out Sherlock, Sherlock found it refreshing and it wasn't until he had know John for 3 moths and 17 days that Sherlock realised he was attracted to John.

Suddenly Sherlock had a brain-wave. He knew that john was a very sexually driven man so Sherlock knew to manipulate John's feeling he would have to be sexy, which wasn't really his area. Sherlock decide that a shower would be the right was to go about it so he began to strip and leave a trail of his clothes leading to the bathroom, he switched on the shower and climbed in leaving the door open slightly as an invite for john to enter. Sherlock was stood there for some time before John got home, what had held him up? Sherlock heard John climb the stairs to 221b and he sprang to life not wanting to look like he was waiting. Come on john, crack the clues, you haven't been living with me for 2 years and not learnt anything.


	3. Chapter 3

John had decide to just stroll in the bathroom and pretend that he thought Sherlock must have been out of the shower because the door was open, John didn't care if Sherlock knew he was lying (which of course he would). He just had to see him naked. Just the thought of the water trickling down Sherlock's exposed body sent John crazy. John could feel his erection straining against his trousers. He had to control himself if this plan was going to work.

John confidently walked into the bathroom and over to the toilet. Sherlock coughed slightly to get John's attention. 'Oh shit, Sherlock. I'm so sorry. But do you mind, I'm busting for a piss.' Sherlock looked at john rather smugly 'not at all John, carry on.'

John turned around to face to toilet once more and realised that he really didn't need to go. Fuck. What was he going to do now? John was contemplating his options until he felt a hand touch his waist and whisper in his ear 'I know john, I have known for a while. I need to hear you say it John.' John replied with a stutter 'I want you Sherlock; I want you so fucking much.' Sherlock moaned and said 'I think that is rather obvious doctor.' as he glanced down at the great bulge in John's trousers.

Sherlock pushed john backwards and guided him towards the shower not bothering with John's clothes until they were both standing under the shower soaking wet. Sherlock pressed his lips against John's, john had imagined this moment to be different, of all the times john thought of it, he had expected Sherlock to be rough and needy but Sherlock was gentle. Before the lips Sherlock had paused to take in the pure amazingness of the situation, did he really have john in his arms? Sherlock was nervous, he had never kissed anyone before, he didn't know what to do, he had to do it, and he couldn't hold it off. He bent down slowly and gently pushed his lips onto John's. Why was he so worried? This was brillian. Now Sherlock started to get cocky, he brushed John's bottom lip what his tongue asking for entrance but before he hot a reply he found john's tongue in his mouth, something ,he decided, he rather liked. Sherlock slowly reached down to John's trousers and fumbled with the button. John moaned as he felt Sherlock's hand brush against his erection. Was this actually happening? Or was it just a dream, the best dream ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this on does get slightly raunchy but it doesn't really go into much detail. It will go into more detail in a couple of chapters time. Hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: still not mine despite the amount of money i would pay to say they were :D **

This was crazy! He was in the shower with Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock was undoing his trousers! Wake up john. This had to be a dream. It was too perfect.

'Christ Sherlock.' john cried out as he felt his trousers fall to the floor and Sherlock's hand slide up his shirt. 'John, don't do anything. I want to do it all. I have no clue what I'm doing but I think I have a good idea of how to please you.'

'Sh-Sherlock, are you sure you want to do this. I'm not protesting because it is bloody brilliant but are you ready?' Sherlock chuckled. 'Oh john, if I wasn't ready would I do this?' Sherlock slid his hand out from underneath John's shirt and down to his groin.

John grabbed Sherlock's hand and pulled it away. 'Look Sherlock, this is crazy. You still a virgin, you have no experience and we are in the shower I'm half naked and you are as naked as the day you were born. Can't we do this some other time where it isn't as crazy? I mean we are in a fucking shower.' Sherlock faked an expression of hurt on his face but then smirked at john 'being in the shower was exactly how I had planned it. You should have deduced by now that this is only how it is because I made it to be.' john knew Sherlock had won (again) he knew he would win, but he didn't want to seem to eager.

John gasped with pleasure as he felt Sherlock's hand on his member once again. 'Wo-OW Sherlock, are you sure you have never done this before?' John said as Sherlock caused him to feel pleasure he had never felt any thing close to before. Sherlock's eye's twinkled as he replied 'I have had practise john, or are you forgetting that I have one as well.'

Sherlock was perfect. How was he so good when had done so little? Amazing. Brilliant. John moaned out in pleasure as he was nearing his climax, he felt all to familiar knot in his stomach. Sherlock looked very smug, although he didn't know if what he was doing was right he was pleased that john was enjoying himself. A ear splitting scream of ecstasy tore though the air as Sherlock brang John to his climax leaving a sticky mess on Sherlock's hand. Sherlock licked his hands clean; John smiled mischievously up at Sherlock as sank to the floor of the shower, shirt sticking to his muscle defined chest. There was something John had to do but that could wait till later. John's dream had just come true. So had Sherlock's.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is slightly more fluffy than the last one... but I hope you still like it, the next couple of chapters nothing really happens that is of great impact but in 3 or 4 chapter's time get ready for a bombshell! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them... damn. **

'Hey, look Sarah, I'm sorry but I can't make it tonight and I am busy for the rest of the week, can we postpone meeting up until next week? Just text me or call me back when you get this' John put the phone down and dropped into the armchair and sighed deeply and fell asleep.

The next morning once John had had woken up Sherlock said to him 'I don't see why you have to go and see her John. I don't like her, she acts very oddly around you, is clearly attracted to you. If you ask me she is a little bit strange.' john scoffed 'and your not weird, its seems I have a bit of an affinity for them.' Sherlock looked sceptically back at john.

'I don't want you to go and meet her. Something will go wrong, she obviously isn't right in the head.'  
>'What, so now she isn't right in the head because she fancies me. Who do you think you are! We have a quick fling in the shower and now you get all possessive and don't want me meeting a woman in a pub, if you brilliant mind hadn't deduced it already, IM GAY, or didn't yesterday give you that hint. And to think I have just postponed going out with Sarah to spend more time with you because you so fucking amazing.' John stormed out of to room and slammed his bedroom door behind him and then he heard Sherlock call out 'John!' he heard Sherlock's voice break slightly when he said 'I'm sorry'<p>

John felt bad still being angry at Sherlock, he hated hearing Sherlock apologise to him, he knew Sherlock only apologised when he sincerely meant it. He couldn't help being angry, Sherlock was infuriating. John just needed to be away from him.

After leaving John alone for ten minutes Sherlock had decided to go and talk to John and apologise, again. Sherlock gently knocked on the door and called John's name is a very soft tone. There was no answer. 'John, please, I need to talk to you.' still no reply, Sherlock banged on the door and shouted 'FINE, don't talk to me, I wanted to sort it out but you obviously don't. And people call me childish.'

What Sherlock didn't know was that John was leaning against the door sobbing quietly to himself, he hated arguing with Sherlock, especially after what happened last night. He wanted to reply but by replying it would mean letting Sherlock know how much he had hurt him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- so yea... my mission to own these characters isn't going to plan... damn... I wish I was born earlier than Arthur. **

* * *

><p>The next morning John woke up still leaning against his bedroom door, eyes aching and sore. He had sat up until god knows what time re-playing the argument. He knew it was stupid but he couldn't help it, he had argued with Sherlock before but this time it was different. Something had changed. Why was he still so angry? It was just such a Sherlock thing to say. He should have been used to it.<p>

John had decided to get it over with. He had to see Sherlock sometime, but he didn't have to talk to him just yet.

John slowly stood up, his leg throbbing from the awkward position he had slept in. Leaning against the wall has he turned to door knob John paused. What if Sherlock was still angry, what if Sherlock just walked past him when he walked it. 'Oh pull yourself together John Watson, you are a military man.' John pulled the door open.

'Oh my god, Sherlock, what are you... I'm sorry I didn't know you were there.'

John had pulled the door open to hear a thud and to see a Sherlock lying on the floor looking very startled and sleep deprived.

'Ah, hullo John, I was waiting for you, I need to speak to you, to apologise.'

John stumbled backwards, Sherlock had just asked john to let him apologise 3 times in less than 24 hours.

John slid back down the walk next to the opening where Sherlock was still lay on the floor. 'Look john, I was wro...' Sherlock was cut off by John's lips pressing down on his. Sherlock kissed back and quickly took control of the kiss pinning john against the wall.

John broke the kiss and beamed at Sherlock. 'I take it that I am forgiven now.' John nodded 'Oh good' Sherlock replied 'otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this.' Sherlock said as he inched closer to John, straddling him as he was pinned up against the wall.

'I have heard make up sex is best kind, I do hope that isn't just a myth.' Sherlock's eyes twinkled with delight and a hint of mischief as he pulled John towards the bed.

'What happened to not talking to him just yet' john though to himself. 'Stop thinking John. It is extremely distracting.'

John smirked, this time Sherlock wasn't going to have all the control. It was his turn to have the fun. John flipped Sherlock onto his back at straddled him so he could not move 'you have been a very bad any Sherlock Holmes and now you need to be punished.' Sherlock squirmed beneath him but John knew Sherlock was very turned on right now.

John ran his finger slowly up to Sherlock's collar, he then grabbed at his shirt and pulled so the buttons flew in different directions. He sank down and bit Sherlock's neck, hard enough to cause Sherlock a slight pain and leave a mark but not hard enough to draw blood, yet.

'doctor Watson, you have ruined my favourite purple shirt out of lust for me, you have left a small bite mark on the left side of my neck and I can feel your erection pressing against my leg, I hardly call that punishment. I wonder what you idea of bliss would be if this is not it.'


	7. Chapter 7

**AHHH! I got a surprise for you! This chapter was so hard to write which is why it took so long for me to update, i was tuck on it all day yesterday, hope you like :D**

**Disclaimer: my dreams have been shattered. I called Arthur; he said he couldn't let them go. Noooo!**

* * *

><p>Sherlock and John were lying in John's bed (where they had been for most of the week) Sherlock resting his head on john's chest and john's hands intertwined in Sherlock's beautiful curls.<p>

'Sherlock, this week has been absolutely sublime. The best week of my life, so far. Ugh I just remembered, today is Friday. I have to meet Sarah tonight. Fuck! I don't want to go Sherlock.' Sherlock chuckled at John. 'Then don't go, its not rocket science, even though that isn't particularly hard either.'

John stroked Sherlock's perfect hair and smiled at his suggestion. 'I have already put it off for a week, I can't do it again, and she will go crazy.' Sherlock scoffed 'bad choice of words on my part but you know what happened last time Sherlock.'

'Yes john. But I still stand by my opinions of that woman. I don't like her mannerisms when she is around you. And your mine now. So make sure she knows that before she tries taking you from me.'

Sherlock turned over onto his stomach to face john and placed soft kisses in a trail up along his chest and up to his neck, he paused when he reached the top of his neck. 'Sherlock and John were lying in John's bed (where they had been for most of the week) Sherlock resting his head on john's chest and john's hands intertwined in Sherlock's beautiful curls.

'Sherlock, this week has been absolutely sublime. The best week of my life, so far. Ugh I just remembered, today is Friday. I have to meet Sarah tonight. Fuck! I don't want to go Sherlock.' Sherlock chuckled at John. 'Then don't go, its not rocket science, even though that isn't particularly hard either.'

John stroked Sherlock's perfect hair and smiled at his suggestion. 'I have already put it off for a week, I can't do it again, and she will go crazy.' Sherlock scoffed 'bad choice of words on my part but you know what happened last time Sherlock.'

'Yes john. But I still stand by my opinions of that woman. I don't like her mannerisms when she is around you. And your mine now. So make sure she knows that before she tries taking you from me.'

John smiled as Sherlock placed kisses in a trail up along his chest and up to his neck where he paused and looked up at john. 'John, are you sure this is what you want? Surely you have had better offers than me.'

'Sherlock! Are you kidding this is perfect. You are perfect.' Sherlock sighed 'I'm not John, I am far from it, and you know it. I am arrogant and inconsiderate of other peoples feeling. You deserve better.'

John jumped from the bed looking outraged. 'So is this your way of telling me that this week has been great but you don't want it to go any further, you are scared that our relationship will interfere with you work, because after all you are married to it.'

'John you know that isn't what I meant, you are twisting my words. Don't deny you know you can do better than me. You like Sarah, and before you say anything I know your gay, which makes it an even stronger feeling for you. She is your exception.' Sherlock then lowered his voice, to quiet for John to hear and said 'and you are mine.'

'What the fuck has brought this on Sherlock. Is it that you just don't want me to go out tonight? Yes, I did have feeling for Sarah until I noticed how needy and clingy she is, any feelings I had for her were completely white washed by my feelings for you.' John sounded angrier with every word until he said 'I love you Sherlock. I have done months.'

'John you... You don't understand.'

'WHAT. So I just tell you I love you and now I don't understand my own fucking feelings. Is it that I am to idiotic to get it. I see... Get out Sherlock.'

'But john... let me... explain.' Sherlock said sounding as if he is going to burst into tears.

'GET OUT SHERLOCK! Now.'

Sherlock grabbed his clothes from the floor and slowly walked from the room, once he knew he was out of sight, he ran to his room and flopped onto the bed sobbing into the pillow. Why couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut?

An hour or so later Sherlock had ceased crying and was sat on his bed hugging a pillow; he heard the front door slam. He knew john had gone; he would have to wait until the morning to try and talk to john again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate making them argue :'( it has to be done... I'm sorry.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still not mine... I doubt they ever will be. :'(**

John was furious how dare he. He had the most amazing week with Sherlock, spent every second of it with him and then he decides he wants to not be with him. What the fuck.

John spent at least half an hour pacing in his bedroom. He is such a dick.

It wasn't until half 7 that John had realised that he had to meet Sarah at 8 and it would take him at least 10 minutes to get there. Shit. What was he going to wear? John grabbed I random pair of jeans from his wardrobe and shoved them on. Now he had to decide what shirt to wear. Not the light blue, to office like, not the navy which was too formal, the white was to boring and schoolboy and the purple didn't suit him. Fuck. The navy it would have to be.

7.55. Had it really taken him that long to decide on a shirt? He didn't even have time to shave.

John ran out of his room and to the front door he had forgotten all about being angry.

As soon as he opened to front door a taxi drove past so john slammed the door and ran after it.

He arrived at the scarlet hound at 8.30, he knew Sarah would be annoyed but he knew she wouldn't mind after a while.

John walked into the pub and looked around to see a rather agitated Sarah sat up the bar with 1 full pint of beer and 1 nearly empty glass of wine. 'Sarah, ex look I'm sorry I'm late, me and Sherlock got into an argument and you know how it is, lost track of time.'

'John! I thought you had forgotten, its fine, honestly, I understand. Living with him can't be easy.' she replied to john with a cheerful expression on her face but I hint of distain in her voice.

'Well shall we' john asked gesture over to a table for two in the restaurant section of the pub. 'I'm starving, have hardly eaten anything all week.'

'Yea sure, why haven't you been eating?'

John looked away in search of an answer, he couldn't tell her the truth, he didn't even know if the truth still existed 'urrr, well you know, life just gets busy and you forget things that seen less important at the time'

Sarah looked at john sceptically but sat down opposite john.

As the night went on John and Sarah talked joked and flirted with one another. The night went past quickly and before they knew it they were sat up at the bar at 11.

'look, urrr Sarah, you wouldn't mind if I stopped at yours tonight would you, its just I don't fancy going back to 221b tonight, not after the argument.'

Sarah's eyes lit up. 'John that is no problem at all.' she said as she reached out to touch his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nope. Never.**

When it reached 12 Sarah and john decide it would be best to get home.

The wandered out of the pub arm in arm and john called for a taxi.

In the taxi john and Sarah were having normal conversation but Sarah had placed her hand on John's knee and was slowly edging her way upwards. The cab arrived at Sarah's home; they paid the fare and went inside.

As soon as Sarah had closed the door John was pushed against the wall and his lips were being attacked viciously by Sarah. John's instinct was to kiss back.

After many minutes of ferocious kissing Sarah reached down to john's jean buttons and started to undo them, john didn't want this, but he couldn't bring himself to stop it. It wasn't until he felt his jeans fall down from around his hips that John finally came to his senses and pushed Sarah away 'look Sarah, I'm sorry but I can't, whatever happened in to past with us is done now, I can't do it again.'

John looked at Sarah to meet a confused look on her face 'well why did you want to come back here then?'

'Sarah I told you, I didn't want to go back to the apartment after the argument.' john said as he pulled his trousers up and fastened the buttons.

Sarah took a deep breath to dispose of get anger (which john failed to notice) 'oh, john, its fine, I just misread the situation, would you like a drink?'

'Yes please.' john answered as he walked over to the sofa and sat rather awkwardly in the corner.

Sarah walked back in with the wine and sat next to john, rather to close for john's liking after what just happened. Sarah gently swirled John's glass as he handed it over. John gulped down the wine quickly and placed the glass on the table.

John suddenly felt very drowsy and he soon dozed off to sleep on the sofa forgetting that he was in Sarah's house he curled up on the sofa comfortably.

John woke up the next morning feeling particularly stiff, his neck aching from the awkward position he had slept in. He slowly opened his eyes but only to meet darkness, he tried to move his legs but found they were tied down, he realised he was no longer on the sofa at Sarah's house.

John lifted his head. He sensed the presence of someone near him. He heard footsteps and then a sudden shock of bright light met his eyes as the hood was pulled off his head. His eyes took a while to adjust to the light but once they had they meet only the sight of a clean empty warehouse. Where the fuck was he? And why the fuck was he there?


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took me so long to get this up; it took me forever to decide what to write and how to write it. I hope you like it anyways: D

Disclaimer: you know, I am slowly getting used to the fact that they will never be mine... wait... nope. It breaks my heart every time I say it.

* * *

><p>Sherlock hadn't slept that night. He had decided to stay up and wait till john gets back home. To explain.<p>

But John didn't come home.

Sherlock had gotten used to the arguments, the shouting. But John always came back. John never got so angry that he just decided not to come back. 221b is his home. Surely Sherlock hadn't upset John that much or maybe this was the final straw, maybe Sherlock pushed it too far this time.

Sherlock climbed out of bed, not really wanting to leave but knowing that people need him and that if John decided to actually come home then he wouldn't be too happy about finding Sherlock lay in bed feeling sorry for himself.

When he entered the kitchen he felt a sudden rush of anger towards himself. 'WHY CAN'T I JUST KEEP MY FUCKING MOUTH SHUT?' Sherlock bellowed and he through his mug across the room leaving the broken pieces scattered on the floor.

'AHHHHHHG.'

Sherlock sunk into his chair his hand resting on the table next to him where the gun lay.

Sherlock heard his phone ring and instinctively picked it up and looked at the screen desperately hoping it was john.

'Caller unknown'

Sherlock answered the phone and said 'what do you want.'

'Now Sherlock, that is no way to speak to your brother is it?' Sherlock sighed 'I asked you a question Mycroft'

'I simply wanted to ask what is wrong. I saw you were sulking, it's a shame really, that was a nice mug.'

'oh don't act like you care if I'm angry. I know you only want to pry on my personal life but if you don't mind I don't think it is any of your concern. Goodbye Mycroft.'

Instead of hanging up on Mycroft Sherlock decided it was a good idea to hurl his phone at the wall in a moment of madness.

He then got up to see what the damage was. The screen was cracked beyond repair and had crashed completely.

'Fuck.' Sherlock knew this meant no phone for at least a week. How was he going to contact anyone? John. Lestrade. Molly. Fuck.

Sherlock grabbed the gun off the table and began shooting the phone repeatedly out of anger. 'You're supposed to be a genius but you can't even control your anger. Wow Sherlock, new low.'


	11. Chapter 11

OK. so my life is slowly sorting itself out. finally. and i have now had the chance to write chapter 11... I, personally, do love this one. chpter 12 is 3/4 of the way done. :D

Disclaimer: yadayadayada... you know the drill.

* * *

><p>It had been 5 days 6 hours and 54 seconds since John had woken up in this derelict hell hole.<br>The clock on the wall was the one thing that was keeping John sane. Knowing the time was the one thing that allowed him to believe that he was still living.

But now. The ticking was grinding at his sanity. The time seemed to be slowing with every tick of the clock.

Sherlock should be here by now. He should have been here days ago. Wasn't he trying?

FUCK. The argument.

'FUCK.' John couldn't help it. He was so angry with himself.

'Now now John. No need to be angry. What is it? Are we not treating you right?'

Sarah strutted into the room followed by a woman of whom John was at first shocked to see but after thinking about it, it made perfect sense whilst she was here.

'Aw John. I can see why my Sherlock wanted you. You look sexy tied up. I suppose you liked it with him though. You little whore.'

John didn't reply.

'You can speak you know. Molly and I won't hurt you. Much.'

'Sarah. Would you mind giving me sometime alone with him?' Molly gave Sarah a mischievous smirk which Sarah returns before turning on her heel and leaving.

'You know John, when you are next to Sherlock you don't look all that much. For obvious reasons. But here. Looking all pathetic and dirty.' Molly straddled John, leaned in and whispered in his ear 'I could just devour you right now.'

'Molly, what happened to you. You used to be so innocent.'

'I'm not as innocent as I have lead you and my precious Sherlock to believe. Now, I forbid you to speak. You have never been good with words.'

'Mol-' John was cut off by a hard slap across his face.  
>'I said. Don't speak. Next time you do. You will be punished.'<p>

Molly forced a kiss onto John's lips. 'Now. If you don't struggle you might even enjoy this.'

She reached down to John's crotch and tore away his exposed boxers. 'Wow John. This must be the area where you are all actually man.'

Molly slid off John's lap and grabbed John's cock. It was obvious she had very little experience with such things. She was clumsy and her grip was too tight, so much so it was painful.

Molly started to get frustrated. After a minute John wasn't even close to getting hard. It had been the same all week with Sarah.

Molly couldn't handle it. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

She stood up. 'Am I not good enough for you John? I thought that because you are such a slut you would go for anyone. I shouldn't really be surprised. Fucking Sherlock must have knocked all the whore out of you. But you are forgetting one thing.' Molly grabbed a nearby pole. 'He is meant to be with ME.' she swung the pole and hit John over the head.

His chair toppled over and blood slowly trickled from his wound.

Molly panicked at the sight of the blood. She dropped the pole and ran.

Sherlock will know. This has ruined everything.


	12. Chapter 12

Here it is... a little sooner than expected but I couldn't wait.

Disclaimer: Nope.

* * *

><p>5 days 6 hours and 54 minutes. John should have come home by now, or at least rang. The argument couldn't have upset him that much.<p>

'And he calls me childish'

Sherlock had been sat in the house since John left, waiting for him to come back. He refused to eat and refused to take cases.

Sherlock had begun to accept the fact that John wasn't coming back. He decided to go to the lab and work on figuring out a way to tell how old blood is.

He got to the lab to find it empty. Normally this would be in Molly's working hours. Maybe she took the day off.

Sherlock didn't care much.  
>A day without Molly's persistent 'flirting' would be rather refreshing.<p>

He had been in the lab for about. An hour before Molly came in. Sherlock did not look up until he heard her panting.

She had stopped just inside the door, face flushed, heavy breath and wide eyes trained upon Sherlock.

Sherlock knew instantly. 'WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE WITH JOHN?'

'Wh- what? Is something the matter with John?' Molly replied with an obvious shake in her tone.

'You can't lie to me molly. You seem to be under estimating me. Don't think that I am above hurting you. Now tell me where he is.'

He could see the fear in her eyes. She knew.

'SHERLOCK. I- I don't know anything. What has happened to John?'

Sherlock's grip on her loosened. 'Urr, molly, I'm sorry. I don't know where John isn't. We haven't spoken in days. It really doesn't concern you. Could I borrow your phone?'

Molly relaxed 'Yea, of course.' she handed Sherlock the phone and said 'I'm sure he is fine Sherlock, he is just cooling off I imagine. No one could stay ma-'

'I said it doesn't concern you.' he interrupted. Sherlock threw the phone on the desk, stood up and stalked off towards the door 'but if you do hear anything. Let me know.'

Molly nearly burst with excitement. This would be perfect. Gain his trust by showing Sherlock where John is. Brilliant.

But what Molly failed to realise was that Sherlock already knew in what sort of place John was, who had put him there and that there was something wrong, very wrong.

There was a greyish powder on her knee, obviously industrial brick dust so he had to be at an abandoned industrial warehouse. The dust was on her knee showing she played a vital role in keeping John captive and 'punishing' him no doubt.

He knew that Molly wasn't doing this by herself because Molly wasn't capable of doing such things single handed. So a helper. One who would benefit. Sarah, suspicions confirmed by reading texts.

John had been held captive by Sarah and Molly in an abandoned warehouse, close enough for Molly to run from there to here, and he had been there for 5 days 8 hours and 17 minutes.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is quite uneventful but I would like to ask if all of you who read this are OK with graphic non-con…. Please comment to say yes or no… I have a surprise for you in the next chapter :D

Disclaimer: I give up.

* * *

><p>Think Sherlock. Think.<p>

Sherlock had been sat in John's chair all night trying to think.

Nothing.

All Sherlock could think about was what Molly had done to John and whether he was still alive or not.

All he had come up with was that it had to be Molly helping Sarah. That much was obvious.

He had to get out. Do something. Not just sit around unable to come up with anything of value.

Sherlock stood and strode over to the door but before leaving he stopped. There was an envelope on the floor.

No writing on the front but clearly meant for him. Sherlock picked the note up from the floor and carefully peeled open the envelope. Inside contained a single scrap of paper saying:

_'Sherlock, I'm sorry I lied. You were right. I wish I could tell you more.'_

He crumpled up the note in his hand. What the fuck did that tell him that he didn't already know?

Sherlock didn't have a choice. He would have to ask the one person he promised himself he would never go to when in need.

Mycroft.

He started searching the flat. Tearing the books off the shelf and the paper off the desk.

Finally. After rummaging through the bin he found it.

'I will admit Mycroft. This is one of your better hiding places and if you would be so kind and to send a car or just come over yourself if you're not too busy with the Korean elections. I need to talk to you.'

And with the message sent to Mycroft he unplugged the camera and sat back down.

It was no less than 5 minutes until a black car pulled up outside 221b. Sherlock hadn't bothered getting because he could already hear the unmistakable sound of Mycroft's umbrella against the pavement.

'Hello Sherlock. How nice to hear from you.'

'Oh do shut up Mycroft. You no doubt know why I have asked you to come.' with all the pride he could muster Sherlock said 'Can you help me?'

Mycroft's lips twitched into a smile. 'At this moment I do not know where John is. I can find out but it might take a while, I have more important things to be dealing with right now.'

Sherlock stood in outrage ' I DON'T CARE if you have more important things to be getting on with. FIND JOHN.'

Mycroft peered down at his pocket watch and simply said 'now now Sherlock, what would father say if he saw you shouting at me? I'll try Sherlock, but I can't promise anything until Friday. Anyway, I must be off, you interrupted a meeting. Goodbye Sherlock.' and with this Mycroft turned on his geek and left.

Now all Sherlock could do it waiting. And with the thoughts going through his head this could be a very dangerous thing.


	14. Chapter 14

Seeing as you guys never reviewed Saying yes or no to the Non-Con, I just went ahead and did it anyway. Enjoy and don't say I didn't warn you.

Disclaimer: yadayadayada.

* * *

><p>John woke up about 5 hours later with a pounding headache.<p>

It was a struggle to open his eyes and once he had he wished he hadn't made the effort.

From his eye level all he could see was a pair of highly polished shoes and the bottom of a pair of suit trousers. That suit was all too familiar to John.

'You really are so pathetic John. I have been waiting for Sherlock to come and save you but it seems he has hasn't made the effort.'

'What are you doing here? Molly and Sarah did this to me, not you' John said trying to sound unharmed.

'Tut tut John. You should know me better by now, I am a consulting criminal, and do you really think those two idiots could have done this all by themselves? But we don't have to worry about them anymore. I got someone to take care of them. By now Sarah's head should be on its way to Germany and Molly's body should be on one of those tables at that stupid morgue.'

Jim Moriarty picked up the chair John was tied to and before John had the chance to speak Jim whispered in his ear 'Don't even think about speaking. Nothing you can say will stop me now Johnny boy, just sit tight, this won't hurt. Much.'

Moriarty untied John and pushed him off the chair onto his hands and knees.

'I don't normally do things like this myself, but, knowing Sherlock has touched you' Moriarty said and he got down on his knees and placed himself behind John's entrance 'I just couldn't resist.'

Without warning Moriarty Plunged himself into John and began pounding faster and faster.

John was trying not to scream as he felt the blood trickle down his thigh.

The excruciating pain went on for some minutes. The friction from his dry passage only adding to the blood pool which had formed on the floor beneath them.

After what seemed like a lifetime of torture Moriarty pulled out. He grabbed John's shoulder and roughly turned him around to face him. Before John had time to process what was going on his mouth was being forced open and Moriarty thrust his cock into his mouth. 'This way, you see, there isn't any mess.'

As soon as Moriarty had finished he slapped John across the face with such power that it knocked John to the floor.

'I bet you enjoyed that didn't you. Of course you did. Goodbye John. I'll see you very soon.' Moriarty said as he strode out of the room leaving John sprawled out on the dirty floor unable to move.


End file.
